Field of the Invention
The application is directed to a wireless control device, a position calibrator and an accessory.
Description of Related Art
With rapid evolution in electronic technologies and image processing techniques, virtual Reality (VR) constructed by computers has been widely applied in information broadcasting, entertainment and display. Recent VR products all emphasize human-computer interaction, and a user can perform the operation by using a head-mounted display and a control handle for the use of interactive training simulators, interactive toys or interactive television games. Among them, a screen of the VR is from the head-mounted display, while the control handle is used for operating objects in the VR. For example, the user operates a button or a touch panel on the handle to perform actions, such as grasping, tapping or dropping, in the VR.
However, the operation of grasping, tapping or dropping using the control handle does not conform to actual actions of a human body. In addition, the control handle in a single form can no longer satisfy demands for a variety of games and other application fields.